¿como competir con una gemela y utau?
by azulaamu
Summary: ak vamos leaaaaaaaaaaan y luego bueno... x3 esta completita
1. Chapter 1

**Ya, este es mi primer fic d prueba acepto comentarios, sugerencias y bueno d toooo eso x3 así me ayudan a q escriba mejos….**

**Bueno eso…. Los personajes de shugo chara NO me pertenecen, solo los ocupo y juego un poquito con ellos : 3**

**Bueno… hay va ^_^**

***aclaración aquí Amu y los guardianes-y Utau- tienen 16 y Ikuto 17 **

**PREFACIO**

**QUIEN ES ELLA…**

**He estado esperando tres meses… por fin lo podre ver… y decirle todo lo que siento por él, que al fin se a quien amo…**

**A, no me he presentado soy Hinamori Amu tengo 16 años, mi cabello es rosa y llega hasta mis hombros. Mis ojos son de color dorado y además tengo 4 charas Ran, Miki, Su y Día… ¿eso es la más importante no?**

**Nadie podrá sacarme la sonrisa de mi rostro, porque en estos momentos espero a Ikuto, la persona que amo…**

**-Amu-dijo Rima mientras me tomaba por los hombros.-despierta**

**Se me había olvidado decirles, estoy en el aeropuerto de Japón, junto a mis amigos Rima, Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya y la hermana de Ikuto Utau.**

**-AMUUUUUUUUUUUUU- me grito en la oreja yaya mientras se reía- parece que ahí viene Ikuto –dijo apuntando hacia donde varias personas salían.**

**Entre tantos rostros, cabezas y cuerpos… vi un par de ojos azules y un cabello índigo… Ikuto**

**No me había equivocado era él, vestía una camisa negra abierta y debajo una blanca, jeans y zapatillas… venia de la mano con una extraña… con sus dedos entrelazados…**

**El sonreía un poco sonrojado y ella se reía de su expresión… ¿Ikuto estaba de la mano con otra mujer?**

**Justo cuando yo quería declararme y estaba segura que el aun me quería…el jugo conmigo esos tres meses… mandando mensajes y llamándome diciendo que me extrañaba…sentí muchas punzadas en mi corazón… TE ODIO TSUKIYOMI IKUTO**

**Me di la vuelta y corrí… no podía verlos más… A mi espalda oía la voz de mis amigos llamándome, no me importo. Mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran solas me escondí en el baño.**

**POV IKUTO**

**Al fin vería a mi pervertida… Amu estaré contigo muy pronto…**

**Apreté la mano de la mujer que venía conmigo. Para que me infundiera un poco de su valor…**

**-ne… Ikuto me duele-dijo esa voz melodiosa…mientras trataba de que soltara su mano… no le resulto**

**-lo siento azula...Estoy nervioso….-ella giro su rostro hacia mí, su cabello negro me hizo cosquillas en la cara**

**Ella rodo sus ojos azules apretando mi mano- esa chica de verdad te trae loco hermanito**

**Sentí un poco de calor en mi cara…pero era verdad, Amu me tenía pensando en ella todos los días… pero no lo aceptaría frente a ella…**

**-AZULA TSUKIYOMI CALLATE**


	2. azula¡no me mates a ikuto!

I

Azula… ¡no me mates a Ikuto!

**Aun lloraba en el baño… había pasado una media hora más o menos… mis charas estaban conmigo, pero no me decían nada…excepto día, que acariciaba mi cabello y me daba palabras de aliento.**

**.-vamos Amu-chan… no llores mas-decía día en mi oído**

**Suspire-…deben estar preocupados…los chicos…**

**Ran me dio animo con sus pompones- vamos Amu-chan! **

**Me pare, limpie mis lágrimas y Salí del baño, me en guaje la cara un par de veces…**

**-toma-escuche una voz muy melodiosa a mi lado…relajante y suave. Mire de donde provenía y vi a una hermosa chica a mi lado. Ofreciéndome un pañuelo.**

**Su tez era un poco pálida, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul… como los de Ikuto…su cabello era negro y le llegaba un poco antes de la cintura y sonreía muy amistosa.**

**Tenía puesto un vestido, la parte de arriba era tipo corsé de color azul con detalles negros. Y unas chalas. Llevaba muchas pulseras en su mano y en su cuello colgaba un collar que decía "azula"**

**Le sonreí…era muy pero muy linda.-gracias-le dije y me seque la cara.**

**-debe ser un estúpido el que te hizo llorar así… bueno me debo ir mi hermano se va a enojar si me demoro mucho-dijo y me giño un ojo riendo-que no te preocupen mas los hombres ok?-luego se dio la vuelta y de espalda se despidió con su mano derecha.**

**Cuando salió del baño… recordé a Ikuto… ella se parecía en algo a él… **

**Al salir del baño me encontré con Nagihiko, el me sonrió**

**-¿estás mejor Amu?**

**Asentí – conocí a una chica muy dulce…-dije caminando con el**

**-me la tendrás que presentar –dijo riendo.**

**En eso me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre…quizá el que estaba en su collar era…**

**-creo que se llamaba azula…-pero él no me puso atención y me hablo mirándome a los ojos.**

**-ne…Amu, Ikuto pregunto por ti… pero ya se fue con Utau…deberías llamarlo.**

**-no lo se nagi…el…estaba con esa chica… y…y…yo…-sentí que las lagrimas corrían otra vez por mi cara… me las limpie…en ese momento nagi rio… ¡¿se rio?**

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le dije mirándolo de frente… le faltaba solamente tirarse al suelo…**

**-que esa chica es su hermana Amu… la encontró en Francia… ¡son gemelos!-dijo aguantando la risa- y… y… tu creíste que…-ahora si se tiro al suelo riéndose…**

**-¿ge-gemela?-muy bien ahora si me sentía como una tonta… y con nagi tirado en el suelo riéndose aun mas…me vino una idea macabra a la cabeza…**

**-ne nagi…-el me miro aun en el suelo…le pise el pelo y le vacié un bote de basura de por ahí en la cabeza y me eche a correr.-jajajaj-me reía.**

**-amu!-le oí gritar…que se sentía bien hacerle esto a nagi**

**Llegue a mi casa, realmente no sé cómo… entre en mi habitación…me tire a la cama y me dormí…ahora ni pensaba en mis charas…o Ikuto…sino en la chica que dijo nagi… ¿realmente Ikuto encontró a una gemela?**

**Al día siguiente al despertar mire el reloj...las 7:30. Corrí al baño, me duche y vestí…llegue al jardín real sin desayuno…que hambre…**

**Escuche unos pasos que venían al jardín real…me escondí por si era nagi…pero entro…la chica que me dio un pañuelo ayer…vestida igual como la vi…pero en color celeste esta vez y con el pelo tomado con un pinche en forma de mariposa.**

**-Amu-dijo una inconfundible voz a mi espalda…y unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura- te extrañe…**

**-Ikuto…-con una de mis manos sin mirarlo aun, acaricie su cabello…si era él.**

**Me pare rápidamente y me gire hacia el…estaba vestido de negro...y una corbata suelta azul…sonreí…no cambio nada en estos tres meses.**

**-¡Ikuto! ¡De una vez preséntame gato de mierda!-nunca había escuchado a una voz tan linda y melodiosa tan…enojada…me gire…**

**-cuida tu boca azula-dijo Ikuto tomando mi mano y llevándome donde ella…-Amu, ella es azula… mi hermana gemela.**

**Ella abrió su boca…en forma de "o", empujo a Ikuto y me abrazo-asique tú fuiste el que la hizo llorar…-pude sentir el odio en su voz…**

**-¿eh?-Ikuto empezó a retroceder de apoco…-n-no Azu… y-yo-¿Ikuto estaba asustado?**

**Ella me soltó y su pinche de mariposa cambio a uno en forma de calavera…y un shugo chara apareció a su lado…vestido de cuero y de pelo rojo igual que sus ojos, reía mientras mostraba sus colmillos.**

**-Ikuto…-una oz parecida a la de death rebel apareció en sus manos…me asuste…- ¡ te are sufrir!**

**A Ikuto le aparecieron sus orejas y cola-déjame explicarte Azu –empezó a retroceder…**

-**Azula… ¡no me mates a Ikuto!-le dije y me puse frente a él entre los dos.**

**A ella le desapareció su calavera y oz-que kawai se ven juntos-dijo sonrojándose…Ikuto suspiro aliviado…**

**-las presento otra vez… Amu ella es azula, Azu ella es Amu…-dijo colocándose entre nosotras y tomando la mano de ella y abrazándome a mi-se llevaran bien ¿ok?**

**La mire, ella me sonrió- seamos amigas Amu –le sonreí, miro a Ikuto seria-hablamos luego nosotros-lo miro enojada…**

**-ok ok…-le respondió**

**-me explicaras de donde salió azula-le dije a Ikuto y él me miro con una sonrisa picara**

**-¿no lo sabes acaso?-se acerco a mi oído-¿quieres que te de clases? En tu casa o en la mía-me sonroje al instante**

**-NO ME REFERIA A ESO NEKO HENTAI-me solté de su abrazo roja como un tomate.**

**Azula se rio-mejor cuento yo la historia Amu…**

****

**Hallo! Me alegre con mi primeros reviews los agradezco de coraaazoooooooon ^^ **

**Y por eso a ellas les tengo un regalitoooo; D **

**Para mis primeros tres reviews….los cuales dejaron: **

**Anake-Momomiya23, hinamori luisa-chan y luNar19 tan tan taaaaaan **

***aparece Ikuto dentro de una jaula tipo pájaro con un moñito azul en ella***

**Su regalooooo~ **

**Ikuto: hey! Como se te ocurre encerrarme en estooo! **

**: Z no t quejes Ikuto…**

**Bueno esos besos byebye!**


	3. II Historia

**II**

**Historia**

**-mejor te cuento yo la historia Amu**

**La mire-sentémonos entonces-le sonreí, creo que me llevaría bien con mi nueva nuera…**

**Ikuto se sentó, entre nosotras… le tomo la mano a su hermana y con la otra comía unas galletas… ¿de dónde salieron?**

**-bueno, Amu como ya sabes me llamo azula tsukiyomi…bueno la primera parte de esta historia es la mía, porque como sabes hace tres meses ni Ikuto y yo sabíamos de la existencia del otro, eso fue porque al nacer, como me conto mi padre, a ellos les dijeron que morí en el nacimiento… pero me vendieron a unos contrabandistas de niños… o algo así… la cosa es que llegue a Francia. **

**-Ikuto aun no soltaba su mano.-**

**estuve en un orfanato hasta los 12 años. En ese entonces un hombre me adopto, el descubrió que yo tenía ciertas aptitudes para el canto… no soy buena como Utau pero le podría hacer de corista…la cosa es que luego fui vendida a Easter. Como cantante me fue bien… hasta que en un momento mi padre se dio cuenta de mi existencia pero al haber dejado a nuestra madre ya no tenía voz para Easter… asique permanecí durante los 5 años hasta hace tres meses encerrada en un tipo de cárcel… solo me sacaban para entrevistas y conciertos, si osaba hablar sobre lo que me hacían en ese lugar, era bueno…azotada…ellos luego arreglaban el que no fuera creída esa declaración.**

**-aun estaban de la mano…con sus dedos entrelazados-**

**-pero cuando yo llegue a Francia su popularidad comenzó a descender-la interrumpió Ikuto- un día, porque a Yoru le intereso ir a un concierto fuimos… en el escenario desde donde estábamos…**

**-estaban colgando prácticamente de techo- lo interrumpió esta vez azula… ¿acaso Ikuto no pensaba soltar su mano?**

**-bueno… yoru pudo darse cuenta de un chara, al terminar su concierto la esperamos en la parte de atrás, pero yoru se fue solo a buscarlo…**

** Cuando salió me presento a Susana la chara que él vio, luego de ellos salió azula… después salieron unos tipos y le dieron una cachetada por salir sin avisar… me enoje y la tome en brazo y me la lleve con ayuda de yoru…aunque me paso a pegar en la cabeza muy fuerte… y bueno cuando desperté estaba en la calle tirado y yoru no aparecía por ningún lado.**

**-eso fue porque le dije que lo encontrarías si seguía conmigo, así era más seguro… cuando estaba en mi celda apareció Ikuto por una rendija de la ventana y se llevo a yoru… desde entonces me llevaba revistas, chocolates, dulces y cosas para mis heridas**

**empezamos a hacernos amigos y le conté mi historia un día dijo me lo más probable era que fuéramos hermanos y con ayuda de su padrastro me sacaron de la prisión…nos hicieron una prueba de ADN y resulto que si… y luego descubrimos que éramos gemelos**

**-básicamente esa es la historia Amu-dijo Ikuto antes que le gritara y me pusiera roja como tomate…**

**-PODRIAS SOLTARLE LA MANO DE UNA VEZ?-Ikuto me miro sorprendido y se rio**

**-¿celosa de azula, Amu?-ella lo miro enojada.**

**Me pare y Salí del jardín… no sé porque me importaba tanto que le tuviera la mano tomada… ¡son hermanos! Aun así No entiendo esto que siento…**

**Me recosté en el pasto… ¿realmente estaba celosa de azula?**

**Cerré mis ojos y deje que la brisa me relajara…escuchaba a lo lejos unos pájaros cantando…y unos pasos…me senté y abrí los ojos… no era quien yo esperaba…**

**-¿Amu…podemos conversar?**

**-claro Azu-me miro y se sentó a mi lado…**


	4. III El porque del miedo de Ikuto

**Como siempre shugo no me pertenecen ni los personajes… todo es d peach-pit **

****

**III**

**EL PORQUE DEL MIEDO DE Ikuto**

**-¿Amu…podemos conversar?**

**-claro Azu-me miro y se sentó a mi lado…**

**-te quiero contar algo…es sobre mi primera pelea con Ikuto-se recostó a mi lado ¿Por qué me quería contar eso?**

**-solo escúchame si…**

**POV AZULA**

***FLASH BACK***

**-Ikuto cállate…-unas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro**

**-azula, entiende…no es por malo…pero ellos siguen siendo tus padres por la ley… no te puedo llevar a Japón conmigo…**

**-odio que me den falsas esperanzas…pero…!tu lo prometiste¡ ME DIJISTE QUE NUNCA ROMPIAS TU PALABRA-ya no veía por las lagrimas… lo único bueno en mi vida era mi nuevo hermano y ahora me dejaría sola…**

**-azula, lo que más quiero es llevarte conmigo…-me acaricio la mejilla-mi padrastro está viendo los detalles para que nuestra madre pueda volver a tenerte…no te irás conmigo….pero volveré por ti…**

**-YA NO TE CREO…. TU MIENTES… TU HACES QUE M-ME-ME DUELA…MAS QUE LOS AZOTES QUE ME DAVAN…**

**-NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CON ELLOS-me grito… una furia me inundo…**

**-eres peor que ellos…-susurre-ellos no mentían… tu si**

**El me tomo por los hombros-azula ellos te pegaban… por favor no digas que soy como ellos**

**-suéltame**

**-azula…en**

**-suéltame**

**-podrías**

**-SUELTAMEEEE**

***FIN FLASH BACK***

**-no sabía hasta ese momento que las lámparas podrían ser un objeto tan peligroso-me reí, Amu me miraba con una gotita al estilo anime…**

**POV AMU**

**¿Realmente lo golpeo con una lámpara? ¿O me estaba molestando?**

**-Amu… sé que es difícil de creer… y también descubrí que os gatos no caen de pie desde un octavo piso…si no fuera por yoru…-suspiro…**

**Ahora entendía porque Ikuto le tenía un poco de miedo…quien no si tu hermana era capaz de matarte con una lámpara…**

**-Amu… no te enojes con Ikuto por tonteras… luego él se siente mucho… después de esa pelea no lo vi en unas 4 semanas…que por cierto pase encerrada en el departamento que arrendo…**

**-¿Por qué me contaste esto?**

**Levanto los hombros-quería ver tu reacción-se rio**

**-¿Qué pasa con Susana?-intente cambiar el tema… y funciono**

**-supongo que nació del sentimiento de hacer sufrir a los que les hacen eso a otros…y clara del sentimiento de ser libre…**

**-¿Quién es clara?**

**-mi otro shugo chara…ella es igual a yoru…no solo en personalidad-se rio-Amu…quieres que vayamos de compras con Ikuto?**

**Reaccione al momento de decir compras-¡claro! Hoy hay oferta en una tienda cerca del centro**

**-entonces ya tenemos planes-me sonrío…azula era simpática**

****

**:3 holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss el Cap. anterior me equivoque de documento, pero era el mismo Cap. x eso no había naaaada excepto el Cap. ^^U**

**Buenoooo gracias a todas x sus comentarios me hacen feliiiiz: 3 x3 **

**Ikuto: no dijiste q dejarías un adelanto?**

**A verdad… bueno aca vaaaa**

_**-ne…Ikuto…mira ¿no se le vería bien a Amu?**_

_**-¿lo quieres Azu?-saco su billetera- me alcanza te lo comprare**_

_**-es para Amu baka!**_

_**-azula, baja ….Ikuto tuvo un accidente….**_


	5. IV los accidentes pasan

**shugo chara no me pertenece y peach pit es lo mejor ya q le dieron vida a el ma wachon del mundo!**

**Ikuto: deja ya de babear**

**Además el link de los vestidos esta en mi perfiiil!**

_**IV**_

_**Los accidentes pasan**_

_**POV IKUTO**_

**Llevaríamos ya unas…nose 5 horas de aquí para allá comprando y yo era el burro de carga de mi hermana…y…la chica que me gusta…porque… ¿no somos nada mas verdad?**

**-ne...Azu-la llame cuando Amu veía una blusa de el mostrador**

**-dime Ikuto-dijo al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba una bolsa que tome con mi mano derecha y deslice por mi brazo…y juraría que escuche unos aplausos a mi espalda…**

**-quiero comprarle algo a Amu…pero así no puedo…-le mostré las bolsas que tenia colgadas en mis brazos.**

**Ella llevo su mano a su boca y se sonrojo-que tierno de tu parte-dijo riendo-ok, ve tienes dos horas-dijo viendo su celular**

**-las veré en el segundo piso junto a la tienda de mascotas-deje las bolsas en la banca y me fui caminando…**

**Pase por muchas tiendas, por entre muchas chicas que me hablaban y uno que otro vendedor molesto…tenía ya una hora y media de recorrido y no encontraba nada… ¿Cómo era posible que me costara tanto comprar algo para Amu?**

**Me detuve frente a una tienda de anime…me entro curiosidad y entre…era muy colorida con poster en las murallas de muchas series, a mi derecha había un gran librero se podría decir, solo que con manga. Al lado tres mostradores que formaban un rectángulo pegado a la pared con peluches dentro de estos. A mi izquierda muchas series colocadas por capítulos.**

**Me acerque donde los peluches y empecé a mirar… habían muchos dentro, de variados colores y extrañamente uno era muy parecido a mi…**

**En el centro de la tienda habían algunos percheros con vestidos me acerque a mirar y uno llamo mi atención.**

**Estaba apartado de los otros en su propio maniquí, era un conjunto. El vestido de tirantes negro con delicadas franjas blancas verticales, en la vasta las líneas eran horizontales y en la cintura una cinta blanca. Bucaneros negras y botas de taco bajo negras.**

**No era del estilo de Amu, pero imaginármela con el puesto…lo compre sin dudar. Lo envolvieron en papel de regalo junto con los bucaneros.**

**Al salir me dirige lo más rápido a la tienda de mascotas con la bolsa…pero… ¿Cómo escondería el vestido de Azu y Amu? Mi idea era dárselo cuando estuviéramos a solas…me devolví a la tienda para comprarle uno a Azu y de paso a Utau.**

**Para Utau, no me costó nada el vestido concordaba perfecto con ella-o eso creo yo-. Era blanco, con puntos negros y cintas del mismo color, con botones en el busto y rosa en los bordes con falso de color rosa…**

**Y a Azu, le compre uno que fuera más… ella…lo compre a la primera, solo me fije en el rosa pálido, en los vuelitos y page.**

**Salí corriendo ya que me había atrasado unos minutos-por no decir casi media hora-pero cuando llegue solo vi a Amu.**

**-¿y Azu?-le dije ella desvió un poco la mirada a la tienda de mascotas, mire en la misma dirección y allí estaba… con Utau… ¿Por qué ella estaba aquí?**

_**POV Amu**_

**Ikuto llego corriendo…por dios hasta corriendo se veía sexy…**

**-¿y Azu?-siempre Azu… mire a la tienda donde estaba ella con Utau…**

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

**-donde esta Ikuto-llego gritando Utau.**

**-fue a comprar-le respondimos con Azu al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y reímos.**

**Utau nos miro un instante y me abrazo- es MI amiga, Ikuto es MI hermano…no me robaras nada más.**

**Azu suspiro y coloco su mano en la cintura-¿Utau otra vez con lo mismo?**

**-siempre te lo recordare hasta que te vayas de nuevo a fran…-luego quedo mirando la tienda de mascotas-un gatito-dijo y corrió dentro.**

**Con Azu quedamos con una gotita al estilo anime.**

**-voy con ella, quédate esperando a Ikuto ¿sí?-dijo y entro a la tienda.**

_*****FIN FLASH BACK*****_

**Utau en cuanto vio a Ikuto salió corriendo y se tiro sobre el**

**-ikuuuuuutoooooo-decia sonriendo.**

**Ikuto trataba de pararse y quitársela de encima.**

**En eso Azu tomo unas bolsas que se le cayeron a él cuando Utau lo voto.**

**Cuando ya pudo estar de pie miro que Azu y yo veíamos el contenido de las bolsas. Eran unos hermosos vestidos tipo lolita…cada uno hermoso…y un poco cortos…**

**-eso son un regalo para-decía Ikuto cuando Utau lo interrumpió.**

**-¡me compraste los vestidos para mi concierto!-dijo aplaudiendo, tomo la bolsa con todos los vestidos y se fue dando saltitos **

**Ikuto le grito que uno solo era para ella, pero Utau no lo escucho en vez de eso le tiro un beso.**

**Ikuto salió corriendo tras ella ¿Cuánto le habrán costado los vestidos para que corriera tras Utau?**

**Con Azu suspiramos y fuimos por un helado.**

**Compramos algunas cosas, ya habían pasado unas horas y no sabíamos nada de los vestidos o de Utau… menos de Ikuto.**

**Azu me hizo una pequeña demostración teatral sobre cuando Ikuto trato de comprarme algo antes de venirse desde Francia.**

**-ne…Ikuto…mira ¿no se le vería bien a Amu?**

**-¿lo quieres Azu?-saco su billetera- me alcanza te lo comprare-dijo con voz ronca simulando la de Ikuto, no puede evitar reírme.**

**-es para Amu baka!-en ese momento sonó su celular. No hablo por el solo escucho y luego corto.**

**-ne, Amu… debo ir al departamento, mi madre dice que tiene mi habitación lista y que empaque. ¿Me acompañas?**

**-claro Azu-dije levantándome.**

**Llegamos a un edificio muy alto quizá de unos 15 pisos, era de esos nuevos recién construidos, aun estaban los carteles de "se venden". Al entrar me pude fijar que era lujoso y por ende caro. Nos dirigimos al 5 piso pero Azu no alcanzo a abrir la puerta, me dio el celular y me dijo que pusiera el alta voz.**

_**-¿azula?-**_**dijo una voz, parecía la de Utau**

**Mientras ella abría la puerta le hablo en voz alta.**

_**-dime**_**-dijo cerrando la puerta**

_**-¿Dónde estás?**_**-Azu entro a la cocina y yo la seguí, no había mucho en su departamento… con suerte muebles.**

**-**_**en el departamento, ¿recuerdas? El del quinto piso… mama me dijo que empacara que me iría a vivir con ustedes**_**-me hiso una seña con una botella con bebida que saco del refrigerador.**

**Negué con la cabeza. No quería interrumpir la conversación.**

**-**_**azula…baja te espero fuera del edificio Ikuto tuvo un accidente, si estas con Amu, que igual venga…si no llámala**_**-se escucho el tuuu tuuuu que decía que Utau había terminado la llamada.**

**Quedamos estáticas. Azula me miro.**

**-v…vamos Amu-dijo, me di cuenta que le temblaban las manos y el labio inferior.**

**-si…-corrimos a la salida, sin dejar la puerta con llave y subimos al ascensor.**

**Al salir del edificio vimos un auto negro y frente al Utau.**

**Nos acercamos corriendo… Utau estallo en lágrimas.**


	6. VLa Última Escena Siempre eslaMás Triste

Shugo chara n me pertenece es d peach pit…bueno aca va…

_**V**_

_**La Última Escena Siempre es la Más Triste y Hermosa**_

**Al llegar al hospital, vi a mis amigos Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya y a los padres de Ikuto, todo estaba tan tenso y silencioso, ni los charas hablaban…ni siquiera kusu-kusu reía…**

**Me senté junto a Rima, Azula a mi lado y junto a ella Utau…todos estábamos silenciosos, pendientes a cada doctor que salía de urgencias. Así pasaron dos horas sin saber nada de Ikuto. Pero salió un doctor y se dirigió a nosotros.**

**-¿son familiares de tsukiyomi Ikuto?-dijo con una voz tensa.**

**Azula lo miro inmediatamente y le respondió ella, ninguno mas podía hablar- si doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**El se rasco la cabeza y nos miro a cada uno- lamento informales que se hizo lo posible…pero el joven Ikuto… murió dentro de urgencia.**

**Silencio.**

**Mi vista se nublo por las lagrimas, me levante y corrí al baño más cercano seguida se todas mis charas. Me encerré en el ultimo del fondo y llore, mientras mi alma se destrozaba, no sé cuanto llore… pero cuando me levante aun corrían lagrimas por mi rostro, Salí des baño.**

**Entre las lágrimas pude notar a un hombre con un paquete, que dejaba bajo un lavamanos y apretaba un botón.**

**El me miro y palideció**

**-¿q-que h-ha…-no alcance a terminar la frase, el saco una pistola y me disparo, solo logre gritar el nombre de la persona que amaba.**

**Y todo se volvió negro.**

_**POV IKUTO**_

**Corría tras Utau, estaba realmente cansado, aun así seguía su paso con dificultad.**

**-UTAU-le grite ella solo se reía**

**Cruce la calle tras ella, de un momento a otro caí al suelo y a lo lejos escuche la voz de Utau-IKUTOOOO**

**Negro.**

**Abrí mis ojos, estaba flotando en una oscuridad total, de la nada me vi como si estuviera frente a un espejo.**

**Luego la imagen cambio de forma a Utau, a Azula, Tadase y al final…Amu.**

**Trate de tocarla con mi mano derecha, pero como un cristal, la imagen se triso y se rompió desapareciendo en la oscuridad.**

**¿Dónde estaba? De alguna forma… me sentía cómodo y de alguna forma este lugar me brindaba una calidez distinta a la que toda persona está acostumbrada. Fui cerrando mis ojos de apoco, dejando que esa calidez me acobijara entero.**

**Me sentía cansado, pero no tenia sueño…unas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro.**

**De la nada me empecé a sentir solo, muy solo en la oscuridad. Aun tenía mis ojos cerrados, lleve mis manos a mi rostro y suspire pesadamente, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran por mi cara.**

**Empecé a recordar cosas, como cuando mi padre nos dejo a mi y Utau. Tadase de niño diciéndome oni-chan. Cuando nació Yoru y mis transformaciones con él. Amu…mis peleas con ella y mis risas junto a ella, cuando me le declare. Cuando supe de Au y ella me llamo hermano. Cuando volví a Japón.**

**Luego me vi a mi mismo cruzando la calle corriendo y un auto pasaba sobre mí, la cara de horror de Utau. Vi a yoru, su huevo lo encerró, luego cayó al suelo y se hico pedazos…transformándose en polvo. Vi a Amu salir de un baño con lágrimas en sus ojos y gritar mi nombre, luego caer llena de sangre. Vi a Azula con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, llorando. También a Tadase, en el suelo apoyado en la pared llorando.**

**Luego la visión ondulo como el agua, y se transformo en otra. Todos los que conocí en algún momento estaban vestidos de negro frente a dos tumbas, me fije en azula. Se había cortado el pelo igual a mí pero más femenino. Se arrodillaba frente a las tumbas y dejaba rosas negras en ellas.**

**Me fije en una, que decía "descansa hermano, hijo, amigo Ikuto Tsukiyomi"**

**¿¡ESTOY MUERTO? **

**Abrí mis ojos, llore y grite los nombres de esas personas importantes para mí…grite con lagrimas MAMA, papa, UTAU, AZULA, TADASE, YORU…y final mente AMUUUUUU**

**Luego sentí que comenzaba a caer instintiva mente cerré mis ojos y de la nada pasto…estaba sobre pasto…me hacia cosquillas en los pies y una brisa hacia que me diera escalofrió…**

**Una mano acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura y una voz me hablo suavemente.**

**-Ikuto, tranquilo…**

**Abrí mis ojos y la vi. Tenía puesto un vestido celeste con toques en azul, su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos me miraban con dulzura.**

**Mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo, me senté y me fije que estaba vestido con una camisa celeste, jeans y no traía zapatos.**

**Me gire hacia ella.**

**-Amu**

**-Ikuto**

**Me percate que no tenía ni frio o calor, mire alrededor nuestro, estábamos en una especie de pradera, llena de flores de todos los colores que no se acababa…y se juntaba con el cielo azul en el horizonte. Era tan pacifico.**

**-¿Dónde estamos?-dije mirando a Amu**

**Ella me sonrió-no lo sé, pero no estamos en la tierra diría yo. Además creo que estamos muertos.**

**La abrase con fuerza y hundí mi rostro en su cabello- te amo…te amo…siento no habértelo dicho cuando vivíamos.**

**Ella respondió mi abrazo- yo también…yo también Ikuto-dijo soltando algunas lágrimas.**

**-Ikuto-nya- dijo esa voz tan conocida para mi, levante mi rostro y Amu miro donde venia la voz.**

**Yoru estaba ahí, junto a las charas de Amu. Todos juntos se despidieron con sus manos y desaparecieron en una corriente de aire.**

**Los dos sonreímos y nos dimos un pequeño beso.**

**Con Amu nos levantamos tomados de las manos y comenzamos a caminar para conocer nuestro nuevo hogar, lo que algunos llamarían "el cielo".**

****

**Bueno que puedo decir, termino! Chan chan.**

**Bueno les agradezco a cada una por seguir mi fic, me gusto como termino debo decir. Es el primero pero no el ultimo, pronto sabrán de mí y mis locuras.**

**Ikuto: agradecemos de corazón los que seguían el fic y se daban el tiempo de dejar un reviews saludos a todas ellas: **_**love-amuto19;**__** chiiia; LuNaR19; ATMD; hina ;D ; akkuma; hinamori luisa-chan; x-yukino-dark-x ; anake . amai**_


End file.
